Hiragi Yuichi 1
by TrafalgarLaw13
Summary: Cerita ini adalah cerita buatan ane yang pertama gan. Jadi silahkan dinikmati. Mohon maaf kalau jelek. KRITIK dan SARAN silahkan sebanyaknya dan sepuasnya.
1. Hiragi Yuichi 01

**Hiragi Yuichi disini berperan sebagai OC(Original Character) dan MC(Main Chara)**

**Jadi ceritanya berkutat kepada si MC. Dan chara dari WT lain sebagai Support saja.**

Kenalkan namaku Hiragi Yuichi (oc).

Aku adalah teman dekat dari Jin Yuichi.

Nama belakang kita sama, tapi tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya nama, karena dulunya aku adalah seorang gelandangan.

Aku hidup dengan mengemis dan memalak.

Tapi kenapa aku bisa bersamanya ?

Karena aku memalak orang yang salah, Jin pernah kupalak.

Ya, karena aku melihat dia, pertama kali kubayangkan dia orang pengecut, dan juga sedikit terlihat

cengeng.

Tapi aku sungguh naif, dan akhirnya aku berakhir dengan dia menghajarku.

Setelah menghajarku, dia lalu mengajakku untuk jadi bodyguardnya. Dan membayar diriku.

Aku meng-iyakannya, karena kalau meneruskan aksiku, malah tidak jadi orang lagi diriku ini.

Akhirnya aku tinggal di sebuah rumah yang pas-pasan, mungkin tidak kecil atau tidak besar.

Aku beranggapan kalau ini adalah rumah Jin.

[Sekarang ini adalah rumahmu]

[Jadi aku sendiri yang tinggal disini ?]

[Yoi]

Tiba - tiba di berbicara begitu, dan juga membuatku sedikit kaget, karena dikasih rumanya.

[Apa kau terlalu takut tinggal disini ? Preman macam apa kamu ?]

Dia banyak omong juga ternyata.

[Terus aku kan sekarang jadi bodyguardmu kan. Kau bilang aku tinggal disini sendiri, terus kau

kemana bangsat ? ]

[Oh, kalau itu tidak masalah. Kau akan kuberi HP khusus, jadi kalau aku butuh, aku tinggal bicara ke

HP mu]

[Seperti hubungan anjing dengan majikannya ya ?]

[Hahahaha, mulutmu masih kotor seperti biasanya]

Yang aku takutkan adalah ekspresinya yang selalu tenang dengan senyum liciknya.

[Oh. Iya. Namamu ?]

[Aku tidak punya nama]

[Kalau gitu aku panggil Hiragi aja ya ?]

[Terserah]

Jadi sekarang aku sudah punya nama, diberikan oleh petugas Border yang paling hebat, katanya.

[Untuk jaga - jaga, tambahin Yuichi aja]

[Ok]

[Aku ada misi nanti sore. Jadi aku tinggal]

[Ya. Cepetan, dan jangan pernah kembali dihadapanku]

Dia hanya tertawa licik seperti biasanya, lalu meninggalkan rumah.

Kesempatan. Sudah jadi kebiasaanku, kalau ada rumah kosong, aku geledah disetiap sudut - sudut

rumah, biasa maling.

Mulai dari pintu masuk hingga pintu belakang aku geledah.

Saat aku berada di sebuah kamar, yang entah milik siapa, tapi sekarang adalah milikku.

Aku mulai menggeledah dengan teliti dan seksama.

Mulai dari lemari baju, buku, dan kasurpun.

Tapi tidak ada barang berharga, bila dijual bisa hidup seminggu.

Hah. Percuma aku menggeledah, dia sangat berhati - hati sekali.

Oh ya. Ada satu tempat yang belum aku geledah, yaitu kamarku sendiri.

Normalnya sih, gak mungkinlah geledah kamar sendiri, berhubung aku baru menempatinya, bisa jadi

ada barang berharga yang ada disini

Pencarianku pun dimulai.

30 menit berlalu, hasilnya nihil, percuma saja.

Aku  
tergeletak dikasur, sambil merebahkan tubuhku.

Haaaha.

Aku kembali memikirkan perbuatanku saat memalak Jin.

Itu sungguh perbuatan yang bodoh sekali.

Memikirkannya saja membuatku ingin bunuh diri, bergaya sok tapi akhirnya malu juga.

Tapi lumayan, hidupku sudah mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Saat aku memikirkan perbuatanku, tanganku tiba - tiba memegang sebuah benda yang ada dibawah

bantal yang kupakai.

Saat aku pegang, sensasinya sama saat memegang barang lonjong dan permukaannya tidak rata tapi

keras.

Apakah ini vibrator ? Ohh, yang punya rumah pasti kesepian lubangnya. :D

Tidak mungkinlah.

Daripada penasaran. Aku lihat saja.

Saat aku membuka bantalku, aku tercengang melihat benda tersebut.

Trigger.

Ya. Itu adalah Trigger.

Tapi kenapa Trigger ada disini, apakah punya Jin ?

Tidak. Dia pasti membawanya. Diakan Elite, begitu katanya. Aku tidak percaya dengan dia.

Kenapa ada Trigger disini ? Pertanyaan yang cetar membahana dipikiranku saat ini.

Daripada bingung memikirkannya, lebih baik aku simpan saja.

Atau aku pakai saja ? Ok. Kan mantranya cuma bilang "Trigger On". Mudah.

Baiklah, saat ini aku tidur dulu.

Besok aku mulai menggunakannya.

Tentunya mulai dari nol.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Hiragi Yuichi 02

p style="text-align: left;"Ok. Kita ketemu lagi. br /br /Sampai dimana ya kita /br /Oh ya, belajar menggunakan /br /Preman kok pakai belajar. Begitulah yang ada di /br /Menggunakan Trigger, kelihatannya /br /Dikarenakan, aku sering melihat tayangan mereka saat melawan /br /Yang kumaksud adalah Regu Arashiyama, mereka kelihatannya jadi idola /br /Bukan hanya wajah Arashiyama yang tampan, tapi skill yang sangat mumpuni mereka perlihatkan saat membasmi /br /Tentunya untuk seorang yang sepertiku, iri dan dengki menyelimuti didalam hatikubr /br /Yah mau gimana lagi, inilah yang namanya /br /Baiklah, saatnya kembali ke cerita utama, bagaimana cara menggunakan /br /Saat kembali mengingatnya, mereka cuma berkata "Trigger On" /br /Setelah itu sinar warna hijau menyelimuti mereka dan terakhir, mereka berganti memakai seragam yang berwarna merah, kalau dalam kasus /br /Kalau seragam, Border tidak membuat aturan yang baku, maksudnya seragam bisa dirancang sendiri oleh para /br / Tapi apa semudah itu ?br /br /Aku masih tidak /br /Karena setahuku, kalau mau jadi anggota Border harus daftar diri /br /Kalau tidak salah. C - B - /br /Jadi kalau seandainya aku gabung ke Border, jadi Rank C /br /Apa aku harus memberitahu Jin, tentang ketertarikanku terhadap Trigger ini. Dan bisa jadi aku ikut /br /Kalau ketahuan, malah bisa /br /Lebih baik kusimpan /br /Dan kuputuskan untuk masuk /br /Tapi bagaimana caranya bilang ke /br /[Masukkan aku ke Border, cepetan !]br /br /Kalau seperti itu, bisa jadi bubur /br /Baik. Mungkin dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan. Tapi itu bukan /br /Oke, aku mengalah untuk saat /br /[Petugas Elite Jin, tolong masukkan diriku ke Border]br /br /Hmm, mungkin bagus juga. Atau seperti /br /[Elite Jin yang tampan, masukkan aku dong ke Border, Ahhh]br /br /What, malah jadi cabe-cabean kalau menggunakan /br /Baiklah, kalau hanya masalah bicara itu /br /Yang penting aku harus memberitahu Jin /br /HP ku mana ?br /br /Ohh. Ternyata dari tadi aku /br /[Hallo-]br /br /Oh, iya juga. Nomornya berapa ?br /br /Tadi kalau gak salah dia bilang "Nanti kalau aku butuh, akan kuhubungi"br /br /Jadi intinya, aku harus menunggu dia. /br /br /******br /br /[Aku Kembali]br /br /Kelihatannya dia /br /[Hira-kun, cepat keluar]br /br /[Sebentar]br /br /[Cepat. Cepat. Cepat]br /br /Nih orang belum pernah /br /[Ada apa]br /br /[Gak ada apa - apa]br /br /[Hah, bangsat]br /br /Haduh, bikin kesal /br /Dan juga kenapa scene ini kayak BL? gila yang /br /[Jin, aku mau ikut Border]br /br /[Ya, silahkan]br /br /Sudah. Gampang /br /[Pendaftarannya tanggal 20 mei. Jadi masih ada 1 bulan penuh kau free. Lebih baik kau gunakan sebaik - baiknya, dengan berlatih atau yang lainnya agar tubuhmu kuat]br /br /[Persiapan masuk Border ?]br /br /[Bukan. Persiapan jadi PSK. Ya, jadi anggota Border bangsat]br /br /Hah. Jin bisa bicara kotor seperti itu. Sungguh tidak bisa /br /[Oke. Oke]br /br /Baiklah, salah satu tujuanku sudah tercapai, minta izin masuk ke /br /Dan sekarang tinggal niatnya /br /br /p 


End file.
